


HM 500 prompts

by yorit1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Different HM 500 prompts from the discord channel
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. vow

Izzy was sitting with Alec in his room.  
“Alec, have you written your vows yet?”  
“I’m trying, but how do I tell Magnus all that he means to me?”  
“Talk to me, tell me what he means to you. We will write them together. You know I always wanted you happy and to find love, and you found it with Magnus.” Izzy said.  
“I Alec vow to be the best husband you have ever had. I vow to listen to you and try and understand your point of view. I promise to be more informed in downworlder affairs. I vow that you and I will be equals in this relationship and marriage.”  
“That’s a good start, Alec.”  
“I vow to be present when you need me. I never thought I would have something like this. I always thought I would marry for duty. You let me expand my horizons. Thanks to you I’m a better leader than I ever thought I could be. I can be myself now, thanks to you. I love you, Magnus. And I’ll try to keep you happy as long as I shall live.” Alec finished.  
“Those are beautiful, what’s wrong?”  
“I feel like its too soppy.”  
“Alec, remember if you are feeling something you should share it. Remember what happened when you used to bottle up your feelings. You love Magnus there is nothing wrong with the world to know that.”  
“I’m just so nervous about tomorrow. Becoming Mr Lightwood-Bane. It’s all the things I secretly wanted. You always told me to be me. You are the best sister in the world. I would do anything for you, Izzy.” Alec said.  
“Just say things like that, and you should be good. Weddings are allowed to be soppy. Just speak from your heart, and everything will work out.” Izzy said.  
Alec breathed deeply. The vows should not be too hard. He went over them with Izzy now, and he could say those things. Magnus would love hearing how much he means to him, even though he already knows. Tomorrow his life will change forever, and Alec was excited about that. He has loved Magnus for longer than anyone else, and he is ready to be bound for life.  
With the vows written Alec lounged on the bed with Izzy. He would enjoy his last night as a bachelor with her. He could not have done anything without her. If it were not for her and Magnus, he would be married to Lydia and still deeply closeted. Life was right on this side of the world, and he would not change it for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weapon

It was a special day in each shadowhunters life when they were able to select the weapon that they would fight with them. Alec remembers fondly the day he got to choose his bow and arrows. He had to go through so many hours of training, to be a certified shadowhunter finally and he could hunt demons with his bow and arrow.   
Izzy chose her whip that was worn like a bracelet. She loved it. She was able to be powerful and sexy at the same time, something that she always wanted to be. She has been able to protect many women from unruly men who did not know how to take no for an answer.   
Clary had chosen the two swords as she felt it was her calling. She did not know she was a shadowhunter until her eighteenth birthday. She felt comfortable fighting with the two swords, and it did not feel like she was behind any of the other shadowhunters.   
Magnus liked his power. Some would call it a weapon. Whatever it was it made him feel safe. He had no idea who he would be without his magic. He now spends time with shadowhunters, but he is still a warlock, and the magic is a big part of his identity. Everyone has their weapon of choice, and he was born with his. People are born the way that they are and there is nothing that can be done to change that. Magnus is a warlock, and Alec is a shadowhunter they both have their weapons, and they try not to fight each other.   
Simon never thought he would have a weapon. He was this Jewish musician kid who now has all these magical powers thanks to being a vampire. Some may consider his fangs a weapon he did too at first he did not want to be one, but now there was nothing to be done. He was now used to his new identity and has embraced all the weapons that come with being a vampire.   
Shadowhuntters and downworlders alike all have weapons that they use. Those weapons are part of what makes them who they are. They would not change that for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pumpkin

Pumpkin  
Alec could not believe that they were doing this. That they were going to do something that mundanes do. They were going to be carving pumpkins, and it was all clary’s idea. It was a couple’s competition, but no magic or powers were allowed. Alec and Magnus were on one team, Simon and Izzy were on another and Jace and Clary were on the last team. Luke was there as the judge.   
“Most creative carving wins. Anyone who uses any powers will be disqualified immediately.” Luke said.   
The teams got started on carving. Years of training and fighting others had made them all very competitive and they were all egging each other on. The thing was they were not used to doing things in this mundane way. They were used to having powers and using knives to fight demons, not pumpkins.  
Izzy and Simon were doing well. Simon spending years as a human and used to not having powers and doing such activities was master at navigating this competition. Izzy has seen so many things that she had a creative mind.   
Magnus being alive hundreds of years, has more experience than anyone in the room combined and knew some things. HAe has celebrated many Halloweens and knew things that were scary. Had he been able to use his magic, they would have finished already and won.   
Clary used to compete against Simon all the time when they were children and was used to these competitions. She was used to also winning a fair amount of said competitions. It has been a while since she had done things as a mundane and she was immensely enjoying doing this. Jace was always competitive with Alec, and that was not changing now. The two were in a fierce competition to see who would do better. Jace or Alec.   
“Okay times up let’s see what you have made,” Luke said.   
The three teams turned their pumpkins around to show others what they had made.  
“First, we have Simon and Izzy. It looks like they have a bat with a snake entwined within. Wow.” Luke said as he presented Izzy and Simon’s entry.   
“Next, we have Magnus and Alec’s pumpkin. It looks like they have gone more literate and carved a snowman into the pumpkin.”   
“And last but not least we have Clary and Jace. They have a sword and an angel looking on.”  
“And the winner for the most creative and best look is Izzy and Simon. Congrats for winning this competition. And good job everyone for not using any power.” Luke finished up.   
The other teams congratulated the winners.  
“As a celebration,” Magnus said and made some cocktails appear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> violin

Alec was at Izzy and Simon’s wedding. She decided that she was going to have violin music play. Alec walked her down the aisle to the violin playing. He could not believe his little sister was getting married. Alec was crying during the ceremony seeing how beautiful his sister looked and how happy she was. When the vows were made, and they were officially husband and wife the violin music starters playing again.   
During the reception, the same music was playing. It was time for the first dance. Izzy took Simon, and the song that they chose was bein played.   
Alec suddenly saw a hand in front of his face. His husband, Magnus, was holding his hand out for him to join them on the dance floor. Alec was not a big dancer like Magnus was, but he would dance at his sister’s wedding. Magnus took Alec’s hand and led him to the dance floor as the first song ended, and the violin player started another piece.   
“I can’t believe I’m dancing at Izzy’s wedding with my husband. I never thought I would be doing any of those things.” Alec told Magnus as they swayed together.   
“I love dancing, and I am glad that you are dancing with me. I love this violin music. It reminds me of when the violin first came out, and I was at balls with soft violin music playing. This violinist is talented.”  
Alec agreed with Magnus and put his head on his shoulder. The two of them swayed to the music together. Alec suddenly felt someone poking him and turned around to see Izzy.   
“Can I have this dance?” Izzy asked.   
Alec agreed and danced with his sister on her wedding day to the soft violin music.   
“Thanks for dancing with me, I know you don’t like dancing, but I’m happy you are on my wedding,” Izzy said.   
Alec hummed in agreement and twirled her. Magnus was right. This music was pleasant and soothing. He did like the gentle way it played. Alec wondered f Magnus had ever played the violin. When the dance was over, he was back in Magnus’s arms and did not wish to be anywhere else. There was nothing like being in Magnus’s arms when soft violin music is playing in the background. Alec felt lucky and loved.


End file.
